Julianne Donovan and the dark Secret
by NetSurfer77
Summary: Julianne Donovan starts Hogwarts as normally as she could have, but shortly after her arrival, strange things start to happen. She wants to know what's going on, and with D'arcy, Matt and Ben, she discovers important secrets about Voldemort, Hogwarts and


Julianne Donovan and The Dark Secrets

  
  


DISCLAIMER: Julie, D'arcy, Ben, Matt, Russ, Laurie, Catherine, James and all the kids belong to me. The rest belongs to JK Rowling

  
  
  
  


Chapter 1: 

  
  


"Julie..." She felt someone sprinkling icy water on her face "Wake up you lazy!" She smiled. Undoubtedly, her older brother, Lawrence, whom she called Laurie, was waking her up, as always "C'mon Julie, if you're not up in three seconds, I'm not going with you to Diagon Alley" Magic words, she thought, and opened her eyes instantly "G' morning sis" Laurie said as he patted her head "Good morning bro" she smiled "Get ready, we're leaving in 20 minutes" he said and left the room.

  
  


Julianne Donovan, aged 11 and half, was starting a new term in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was muggle-born, and the only witch in her family. When her letter came, everyone was really pleased, even her little brother, Russell, whom she called Russ, who was really proud to have a witch-sister.

That morning they, she and Laurie, were going to Diagon Alley to buy her supplies for school, that was starting in 2 weeks, and she was really looking forward to it.

  
  


"Hmm, let's see" she mumbled "What am I going to wear today?" She looked through her wardrobe, looking for a perfect match "Blue Jeans.." she got her new jeans, from her last birthday "And pink tee" She placed her clothes on her bed, and went to the bathroom to get a bath.

  
  


"How much do you think you'll need?" Catherine, the mother, asked Laurie "I don't know, since we have to change from pounds to wizard money" Catherine shrugged "Take 60" James, the father, handed Laurie three 20-pound bills. Laurie nodded "Oh, Mom, can I go too?" Russell asked "Russ, you know you can't" James said "Please dad, please?" he looked at Catherine, who moved her head negativetely "I'm already 7, why can't I go?" he pleaded "Russell, we had this discussion before..." James said. Russell knew that when his father adopted that tone it was wise to stop asking, so he shut his mouth.

"Hey everyone" Julie came down the stairs. She was dressed really neatly, with her jeans and her pink shirt, and her auburn hair in two braids. Her green eyes sparkled as she sat to eat her breakfast, which consisted of cold cereal with milk "Are you excited?" Russell asked, avoiding his father's eyes. Julie nodded "Very..." and then she added "C'mon Russ, I'll show you everything once I come backö Russell sighed again.

Julie finished her breakfast, and left her plate in the kitchen "Well, I guess we should get going" Laurie said and opened the front door.

"Good bye!" Julie said before she left.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Later that day...

  
  


"We're here!" Julie happily said "So, what's the first stop of the day?" Laurie asked "Gringotts, the wizard bank" Julie said "And where is that?" Julie shrugged "Let's ask then" Laurie said, and Julie nodded as he inquired "Excuse me, do you know were Gringotts is?" he told an old man who was sitting in a bench "Of course kid, go straight this street and turn left over there. It's a big marble building" "Thanks sir!" he said as he took Julie's hand and left.

  
  


"How much do we got?" Julie asked as they got out of the bank "43 gold, 20 silver and 10 bronze" "43 galleons, 20 sickles and 10 knuts" Julie said "Huh?" "Wizard money Laurie" she said. He shrugged "Let's go to get my clothes" she proposed "Madame Malkins robes for all ocassions" Laurie pointed at one of the stores "You go in, and I'll wait for you outside" he added. Julie was really excited.

  
  


"Good morning missy" a fat old witch dressed in purple greeted her at the entrance "Hogwarts?" she asked, and Julie nodded "Let me take some measures first" she said as Julie stood in a stool. She took some minutes, but it was much quicker than muggle tailors "I'll be back with your things in a jiffy" she said as she left.

Julie sat on the stool, to wait "Hello there" she heard a male voice say behind her. She turned around a saw a really handsome boy, with brown eyes and short black hair "Hi" she nervously said "Hogwarts?" Julie nodded "Me too, I'm waiting for good ol' Madame Malkin to bring my stuff... oh, and by the way, my name's Matt Gordon, nice to meet you" and he offered his hand, which Julie shook immediately "Mine's Julieanne Donovan, but my friend's call me Julie" Her eyes sparkled as he smiled at her "Since I'm your friend, I suppose I can call you Julie right?" he said, and Julie giggled. "Matt Gordon? Your robes" Madame Malkin got out from the workshop and handed Matt a package "Thanks Madame!" he yelled as Madame Malkin entered the workshop again "Well, I suppose I'll see you in two weeks" Matt said as he opened the door to leave "Bye Matt" she almost whispered, and he smiled again.

"Julianne Donovan?" Madame Malkin asked her "Yes" "Your robes" as she handed her the package "Thanks" she said as she payed, and left the store.

  
  


She saw Laurie coming down the street, with something in his hands, and she silently thanked for him not seeing her talking to Matt "My treat" he said "Chocolate and walnuts, your favorite" he said as he gave her a huge ice cream cone "Thanks!" she said as she licked it. It was simply delicious. 

  
  


At night...

"Let's run before it closes!" Julie yelled as they runned to Eyelops Owl Emporium, to buy an owl for Julie. Fortunately, they reached it in time. "We're closing in ten minutes missy" the owner, an old hag with pimples in her pointy nose told them "Choose quickly Julie" Laurie said.

Julie looked at all of the cages, finally deciding for a tawny owl, with bright black eyes. She was going to give the witch 8 gold coins, but Laurie stoped her "This is from me" and handed the witch 8 coins he had in his pocket "Now get out you two, it's closed" the witch said, pointing at the exit.

They got out giggling, because of the funny face the witch made "I can't wait to try out my wand and to read all of my books!" she said excidetely. Laurie just smiled "I think it's time to go homE" he said, and Julie nodded.


End file.
